


"I hate it when you’re not around, and the fact that you didn’t call."

by IrIsh_Misfit



Series: 10 Things I Hate about you! [9]
Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit





	"I hate it when you’re not around, and the fact that you didn’t call."

(Chapter 9)

I hate it when you’re not around, and the fact that you didn’t call.

Emily woke up alone, she was used to waking up alone Mac was always going always on the run. She lays in bed, not really wanting to move, her head was throbbing……she drank ay to much the night before. The had went out to the bar and drank, and drank, and drank…….and drank, and they danced they had a good time …..for a while.

After laying in bed for a while, she decided that she needed to nut up and get up it was her fault she had a hangover. She climbs out of bed, and heads for the bathroom, digging through the cabinet looking for Tylenol. Throwing a few pills, in her mouth she heads to the kitchen she needed food…..greasy food it always helped her get rid of her hangovers. She digs through the freezer looking for anything she could cook…..nothing.  Fuck it she thought she will just go to the bar get her something there.

As she steps into the bar, she smells the alcohol and it makes her instantly sick.

“Whatcha need Em?” the cook ask looking at her through squinted eyes.

“Something greasy, something to get rid of a hangover”

The cook nobs his head as he gets back to cooking.

“So what happen you and Mac drink too much last night, you two was sure putting them away” he ask sitting the plate in front of her a cheeseburger topped with an egg “Macs’s favorite” he says with a smile.

“Talking about Mac have you seen him today?” she ask taking a bite of the burger…..which was actually really good.

“He came in earlier ordered some food, then talked to Walter then left, I’m not sure where he went though, sorry” he answers heading back to the kitchen.

Emily shook her head and finished her food, paying for her food, thanking the cook, before leaving the bar. She heads to the cave, thinking that’s where he may be, he spent most of his time there. Pulling in she didn’t see his truck, she was starting to get worried. She calls the police station, to see if they had picked him up the night before …..nope. She heads back home hoping maybe he was there, pulling into the driveway ….empty.

She gets out of the truck and heads into the house, she was starting to really worry, if he wasn’t at the bar he was usually at the cave. She hated being alone in his house at night, she hated when he wasn’t around, knowing how stupid that sounded, she didn’t care, she missed him.

She sit up half the night waiting for him to come home, or even call hell….anything, she got nothing. She goes to bed hoping he would be home in the morning.

Mac had been gone a week, she was going crazy, she called the bar every night, she called every police station in a 100 mile radius, every hospital nothing no one had seen him.

It was just getting dark when she hears his truck pull into the driveway. She runs out to the porch, she was happy, she was pissed, and she was relieved,

“Where the hell have you been?” She screams at him,

“None of you fuckin business woman” he growled pushing past her.

“Fucking get in here and cook me something to eat” he demands.

“Fuck you, you have been gone a week, and that’s all you say cook me something to eat.”

“Did I fuckin stutter” he says kicking his feet up on the table.

“Fuck you Mac, you know I hate when you leave me alone in this damn house, hell you could have fuckin called.”

“Woman, if I wanted you to know where I was I would have fuckin told ya”

“You know what Mac cook your own fucking dinner, I’m done I outta here”

Emily gathers up some of her clothes and leaves him, sitting there with his feet propped up on the table.

Emily goes to the closest place around, Walters little motel he had, getting a room.


End file.
